This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication systems are used to provide communication services such as voice, packet data, etc. Wireless communication systems may comprise multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems. A CDMA system may implement a RAT such as Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), CDMA2000, etc. Typically, not all RATs have conventionally supported built-in paging mechanisms for providing reachability. Additionally, whenever paging mechanisms are supported, they are typically defined to be RAT-specific functions that are only used in legacy architectures. Furthermore, paging is also typically only incorporated for specific mobility arrangements; the inclusion of heterogeneous mobility arrangements into a common paging environment has not been conventionally implemented. Still further, clients that do not belong to a mobility system typically are not capable of entering into an idle mode without loosing IP connectivity and/or context.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide a system for enabling selective paging in a heterogeneous multi-access environment, supporting both mobile cellular and non-mobile cellular access.